Run With Me
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Former test subjects of Walter and William are being hunted down and killed. With no hope in sight, Peter and Olivia are forced to go into hiding. Question is: are they willing to run together? My first attempt at real P/O fluff.
1. The Backstory to Open the Tale

**Ugh, this one was a pain to write (took days) but I guess it's because it's been a while since I've written anything _Fringe_. To prevent as little confusion as possible, I've split this one-shoter into five parts of various lengths. I assure you it's worth your time. It's my first REAL attempt at writing TRUE P/O romance scenes so it ought to be worth it, huh? **

**And if you think so...you should consider posting a review after reading every chap. (Oh come on, it makes it more interesting to see what you're thinking as you're reading each chap instead of one review for all five parts, RIGHT?)**

**Just a lil' something to get us all through this hiatus. My god...one more month! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe and the people who do are either awesome or cruel...or a little of both!**

* * *

**~PROLOGUE~**

There was a part of Peter Bishop that was glad that he was once a car-battery-powered guinea pig of his father. It was the only thing that allowed him to share common ground with Olivia…that they were both freaks of nature with disturbing childhoods of being experimented on.

Of course in Peter's case, there was yet anything to suggest that he may have been also injected with Cortexiphan. There was no guarantee that he was ever drugged at all in his youth. (Then again, his father is Walter Bishop. Nothing surprised Peter anymore.) Still, whatever it was that Walter did to him would still be on the same horrifying level.

They must've known it too…the people that were now after him...after people like him.

It took weeks for the team to discover that the string of killings were all connected to the past tests done on the victims by William and Walter. Each body found was a former test subject of their works. And at each murder scene, signs of a syringe or a scalpel having been injected into their bodies.

The conclusion in the end turned out to be simple. The killers only wanted to collect blood samples or anything that would duplicate whatever special "gifts" were given to these victims. They were looking to create their own army…one that would challenge everything the two Harvard scientists ever worked on. But the only way to retrieve the abilities was to kill the ones who possessed them and steal them off their corpses.

It meant that everyone…everyone who had the misfortune of being played with by Walter would wind up dead. Anyone that Walter and William had placed on their own experiment table would wind up dead.

He would wind up dead, Peter realized in anger.

The anger was replaced by absolute dread when SHE came to him and confessed to him…about the successful Cortexiphan tests in Jacksonville…the very ones done by William Bell.

…Olivia…

She would be dead too.

The weeks and months passed with very little to salvage from the investigation. New killings, new victims, names straight from Walter and William test records were killed. Attempts to get to the other test subjects before they were targeted also failed. There were very few people left to save or protect.

Soon, Olivia would become the last living recipient of Cortexiphan and Peter was only alive because he was his father's son. Walter apparently could not remember if he ever did had a experimental file of his own son. But if the enemy found William Bell…wherever he was hiding…they could find something on him and then he would definitely be screwed.

Nearly every attempt to capture the enemy had been attempted by the Bureau and that ended in failure as well. The enemy was both careful and clever not to have any identities or clues or connections that would lead the Bureau to unmask their true identity. And besides that, it was difficult to catch an enemy when you're their target. Both Olivia and Peter had taken a stab at luring the enemy out of hiding posing as sitting ducks only to get out barely alive and no arrests made. The killers were not gonna let themselves come out of the dark when they knew that the FBI and the DHS were onto them.

Nonetheless, they were going to come after them…outside of the case...when they were alone.

Olivia began living out of her office to ensure her own safety and niether Broyles nor Peter would have any beef with that. Peter on the other hand, was not going to let these bastards get the best of either of them and chose instead to keep normal and to watch his back. They were a very unpleasant few weeks of trying to protect yourself from the enemy to say the least.

An attempted break-in into the Bureau became the final straw. The intruder could have easily been there to go after Olivia or to seek the files of the last few victims to be pursue (Peter included). The intruder however, had snuck a cyanide pill in his mouth before he could be questioned.

And that was that for Olivia. Having been known to not take failure well, the lack of success in solving this case (where she could be victim) was something she was unable to accept. Everyday on this case was like hell to her and she sure as hell wasn't going to endanger an entire Bureau for being a target of these bastards' games.

One night, she told Peter that she finally made her choice…she was going to disappear…leave Boston to go into hiding. Before Peter could give his two cents on the matter, Olivia made the promise to call him in the morning…to tell him goodbye, and she quickly left, leaving Peter speechless. It was too late for him to react but he would not make that mistake again.

Peter would be prepared for that call in the morning. He had only one shot to convince Olivia that she was not going to do this alone...

...he was going to go into hiding with her.

**onto Part One**


	2. Hugs for Eugene

**~PART ONE~**

"Peter." The sound in Walter's voice was so heart wrenching, but Peter wasn't going to let it show as he turned to him with an assuring smile.

"Relax, Walter. You make it sound as if I'm dying."

"Well," his father shrugged. "You never know with those twitching tests I did on you when you were nine."

Peter sighed. "Thanks, Walter. That makes me feel much better. Besides, I'm not going to be gone THAT long."

He wasn't sure if the statement was true. He could only hope so but Broyles, the entire Fringe Investigation Department, worse off Olivia, were all far from optimistic.

"Let's go through this again," he said to Walter as he helped him unload the boxes into the strange apartment. "What is your name?"

"Oh…dammit…I know this!" Walter said trying so hard to get his brain to work. "It is Walt…"

"No! I meant your new name."

"Oh dear…well I can't even remember my name before…"

"Okay hint: you had a cow named…"

"Eugene?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Gene, how I will miss her. But knowing that she will supply tasty milk to our Canadians up north is comfort enough for me."

Peter cringed at the thought. _'Yeah until they taste it and they find out about all of those injections you gave her.'_

"Do I know you?" Walter said referring to the woman helping him putting his things in his new home. "You look awfully familiar."

"If you say so," the familiar face replied.

Once Walter was settled, Peter was assured that he would be okay. He had someone he trusted looking after him and Walter was already taking in his new foreign surroundings as if it were his own home.

"Eugene…I have to go now so be good."

"I'm Eugene now?" Walter asked curiously.

"Yes you are."

Before Peter could turn to leave, Walter immediately came up from behind and hugged him tight. "What the hell?" Peter gasped.

He froze when he realized that Walter was crying.

"Oh son…it's my fault. All of those people who died. They're dead because of what I've done."

"Walter." Peter placed his hands on his father's arms hoping for him to let loose his grip but he continued to sob.

"I can't forgive myself if something were to happen to you or Agent Dunham."

"We're gonna be okay, Walter."

"Did you bring me here…" Walter choked referring to the strange apartment "…because of what I did?"

"Of course not, Walter. This isn't a punishment…I'm doing this to make sure they don't come after you."

"Oh." Walter finally let go of his son and sniffed his tears back. "That's very kind of you…but what exactly do I do here?"

"Just one thing…you be good for the lady, alright. She's gonna make sure you're looked after and whatever she tells you to do…you better do it."

"Oh yes…I suppose I will, despite not having ever met this woman before in my life. If my son trusts her, then…"

"Thanks, Walter."

Walter approached him for another hug. Peter was quite hesitant but decided to let his father have this one since this could be an eternal goodbye. He slowly brought his own hands to pat his father's back.

"Let go of me now, Walter."

The woman who would now take care of Walter led Peter out the door. It was hard to say goodbye to her, too. But in the end, Peter knew everything was going to be okay with Walter under her roof.

"Thank you, Astrid. I know Walter will be in good hands."

**onto Part Two**

* * *

**Random author rant: I just read a crazy Fringe spoiler while writing this fic. When I read I actually said out loud "SAY WHA?!" It's that crazy... but I can imagine with 1 million theories behind this spoiler already running rampid, it's probably the one we aren't theorizing about. That's J.J. Abrams for you. If you want to know about the spoiler, lemme know and I'll PM it to you. ;)**


	3. Putting Up One Helluva Fight

**~PART TWO~**

There was only one thing left to do now…the most important thing of them all.

Actually, it was meant to be the priority that day. Olivia promised it would be priority that morning.

But 14 hours and 81 unanswered calls to her cell phone later, Peter became aggravated. He drove straight to the Bureau building not even daring to think that something may have happened to her again. The possibility of it was even greater now given the escalation of the killings.

He didn't like what he was seeing as he went straight towards Olivia's office. Neither Broyles nor Charlie were around to answer any of his questions and everyone seem to divert their eyes away from him, focusing on cases OTHER than the string of killings.

He entered Olivia's office.

It was empty.

No papers, no pictures, no boxes packed with files.

The empty desk and the chair that came with it were the only things left behind.

"Dammit!" Peter said out loud getting strange stares from the employees outside.

This was worse than Olivia getting kidnapped, in his opinion. It was more hurtful than that.

She left…she just left.

No notification. Not even a goodbye note.

Peter checked the inbox on phone every second he got. Nothing. He even checked messages from other names in his inbox, hoping that Olivia was using some sort of alias to contact him.

But nothing…not a goddamn thing.

He droved straight to Olivia's with his hands firmly gripped on the steering wheel.

How could she do this? How could she just leave everything just like that?

Sure she didn't have a choice, neither did he. They both had to run eventually.

Given everything they've been through together wasn't he worth at least a goodbye? A false promise to his face was rather insulting to him and his loyalty to her.

It made him grip the steering wheel even harder, and make the turns to her place even sharper.

There was a grim chance that Olivia would be home if he was lucky…perhaps he would catch her in the middle of packing. And then, he would definitely let Olivia have it.

When he arrived at her door, he felt hopeful. The door was left halfway open.

But everything froze when Peter got closer to the door. The side and the frame were partially dislodged…broken wood sticking out.

Someone had broken in.

He won't think the worst…not here.

But that was all he could think of when he cautiously stepped in and saw the damaged to the living room.

A coffee table was left in two. A television set no longer had a screen. A fallen tall lamp lay busted near the fireplace.

For one brief second, he saw his world nearly stopped when he saw a trail of blood on the floor coming from the kitchen.

He followed the trail in.

Two bodies lied in a pool of blood in that kitchen…

…both of them male.

Peter let himself breath again.

He looked at them closer. One had his skull partially opened. The other had been stabbed with kitchen knives.

Peter chuckled to himself as he turned away from the mess in the kitchen.

_Oh, Olivia._

He should have known.

Somehow, Olivia always had a way to get out of any mess. The bodies on the floor proved once again that she knew how to take care of herself…

…and that she knew how to put up one helluva good fight.

But he didn't want to induce false hope into himself just yet. He wanted to make absolutely sure. So he carefully checked every room in the house.

On his way to the second floor, he became distressed by the small splatter of blood he found on the wall…not to mention the bullet-ridden hand rails as he climbed up the stairs. The rooms on the second floor seemed untouched…until he found another small trail of dried blood…

…leading straight into Olivia's bedroom.

"Liv!"

Finding not a single soul present, Peter ran in and out of every room of the second floor calling for her, searching for her in possible places and finding only silence and emptiness.

He returned to Olivia's bedroom and was surprised to find it so empty and clean. The blood trail, he observed ended on top of her well-made bed. There was an opened First-Aid box with bandages and various metal items scattered on the comforter.

Another item on the bed caught Peter's eye: a blood-dried bullet.

That angered Peter more. Surely Olivia was alive. She had already packed her stuff and was already on the move, but damn it, she was running off wounded!

He called every hospital and clinic in the area. No Dunham would check in. Made sense that she got out the First Aid kit and got the bullet wound out herself just to avoid the very need of going to a hospital.

But his anger was clearly becoming heartbreak.

It hurt him that Olivia was somewhere out there badly hurt from the attempted attack.

But what still hurt him most was that she was gone.

He spent about a whole hour in that house searching for some sort of sign…some sort of clue as to where she may have went…collecting weapons from the dead attackers in the process.

But Olivia was too clever for that. She wouldn't leave a trace or a hint as to where she would go.

On top of the emptied dresser, Peter noticed an arrangement of photo frames. Some of the photo frames were now emptied leaving behind only pictures that were just of herself.

Peter was nearly half tempted to swipe a few of these photos for himself…just for his own comfort.

Then it hit him.

He still had one more chance to catch up with Olivia before she got away from him.

There was still one place where she could possibly head to before he lost track of her for good.

**onto Part Three (it's long and it's pure Bolivia, pinky swear!)**


	4. Run With Me

**~PART THREE~**

Perhaps, it was too much to hope against all hope that Peter would make it to that small town right outside of Philly in time to catch Olivia there.

He was fortunate enough to find the information he was looking for while at Olivia's place. It was the address of her sister, Rachel.

He parked the car and decided to walk down the block in the dark to remain inconspicuous. Carefully he used his eyesight to pursue the correct house…

Until he looked across the street.

The fading streetlights revealed a skinny figure clad in black, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap pacing on the sidewalk in front one house in particular. But what was more noticeable was the long blonde hair hanging in a large bun behind the head.

Olivia.

Peter watched her as she made no attempt to approach her sister's doorstep, which he found to be awkward. Could it be that Olivia was to frightened to say goodbye to her family?

Whatever the reason, he now had his chance to approach Olivia…and finally confront her.

But before he could make a move, Peter heard what sound like an explosion and a trashcan came crashing down near him.

His heart raced as he saw Olivia looking everywhere for the source of the noise. Another bang was heard and she started sprinting away down the road. She must not have seen him.

Another bang and a tree next to Peter was struck.

They were gunshots…gunshots targeted at him.

Peter dashed down the street trying in vain to get himself out of the neighborhood...with the gunman in hot pursuit. He needed a safe place to get his gun out and fight back against his pursuer.

He had his chance as he was running towards a bridge...but in his desperate attempt to get under it, Peter tripped and crashed to the ground in a painful thud.

Barely able to move Peter looked up and saw the gun pointed at his very skull and the cold face of the man who was about to finish him...

But a sudden jolt like thunder caused the man looming over him to freeze for one moment. And the next...he had collapsed to death by Peter's side.

He caught a glimpse of his savior before they turned and started fleeing and that was enough for Peter to leap from his pain and grabbed their arm to prevent their escape. A gun fell to the ground and soon the two were wrestling each other angrily to the ground.

Her cap and her sunglasses came off and her long blonde hair fell loose as she struggled beneath Peter's grip.

"Let go of me, Peter!"

The struggle was in vain as Peter managed to grab Olivia with both hands and turned her face him.

"You just left? Just like that? I don't get as much as a letter or a decent goodbye from you?"

"It was safer this way."

"How is running away without saying when or where you're going any safer?"

Olivia broke free from Peter's grip angrily. "Because I knew you would do this! I knew you would try to keep me from going into hiding alone."

"You're damn right, Liv. Because what you're doing…it's not helping anyone."

"It helps everyone, Peter. You saw me didn't you? I couldn't even say goodbye to Rachel without thinking she could get killed for even speaking with me. And how do you know that man tracked you on his own? He could've known you were coming out to find me!" She ran her hands into her hair in exhaustion. "He could've killed you, Peter. That's exactly why I have to do this alone."

"Have you forgotten that being Walter's son, I'm practically in the same mess you are?"

"I know Peter, but you have to go your own way without me…because I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"That's too bad, Liv…because I'm already hurting."

Olivia looked at Peter and saw his words reflected the painful look in his eyes.

"I thought I was worth as least some sort of goodbye or some hint as to where you were gonna go. But you were just going to leave me...without giving me any kind of hope that I would ever see you again."

She sighed. "You don't know that, Peter. This whole thing could blow over in a matter of…"

"Stop that, Liv. I can see it all over your face that you're worried. We both know we could be running for a very long time. Even I had a hard time saying goodbye to Walter...because I...I'm scared this might be the last time I'll ever see him."

As hurtful as this was for her to hear, Olivia had to stand her ground and keep her resolve. "Look, this is for the best whether you like it or not. If all you want out of me is a good-bye…then…goodbye, Peter."

This time Olivia was going to walk away for good. But Peter caught on to her quickly, and almost by reflex he grabbed her arm with the firmest grip possible. The tightness of the quick grip caused Olivia to yell out in pain. At that moment, Peter realized what a mistake it was to grab her like that, and he quickly let go.

"Oh god, sorry Olivia."

Even though he let her go, the pain in her arm was enough to keep herself rooted to the ground.

"What is that?" she asked as she watched Peter pull a paper brown bag out from inside his coat.

"Some gauze and antibiotics. I know you got shot. I was over at your place earlier and saw the bodies. Was that you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said looking down and blushing. "That was me."

"Good job then," Peter smiled.

"Thank you."

Olivia could only remain where she was and allow Peter to look at the bullet-wound on her arm. The bandage she first put on there had already turned red and crusty. She hadn't had time…or maybe she hadn't felt the need, to change it. It stung a little when Peter applied the antibiotic, but Olivia allowed him to keep going. It made the both of them feel better to know that the wound was clean and freshly bandaged for now.

A long silence had passed between them by the time the process was complete and then Peter broke it. "Why do you do this to yourself, Liv?"

"Do what?"

"Go through shit alone like this? It's not what you want and I know it's not what you deserve."

"I never have a choice Peter."

"You do now."

His voice was serious and Olivia did not know if she could face Peter or be able to deflect his next choice of words.

"If this goes on forever you don't want to spend forever doing this alone do you? Having to watch your back everywhere you hide? Having to feel like the world is going to turn on you every second without someone around you can trust? You know I can take care of myself, Liv. I know you can take care of yourself, too. But I'm just asking you why? Why do we both have to be alone, Liv? Why can't we do this together?"

She began to slowly back away from him...shaking her head...hoping to refuse in advance the proposal he was about to make.

"Run with me, Liv."

She tried to turn her head away from him hoping to create any means of refusing him. Logic dictates…Peter would get hurt if she went with him. But Peter, for all his genius, was not listening to logic this night.

Instead, he held her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Run with me."

The shaking in his voice, the desperation in his eyes was overbearing her.

Clear to Olivia, he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. He wasn't going to leave this murky under bridge tonight without her.

Soon she began to choke back on her sobs in defeat, and Peter was going to give her no choice but to let him in.

He held her and that was enough to assure Olivia that she could have this…

She had nothing to fear or to lose…

But she would be devastated if she should lose Peter in this venture they were about to take part in. Yet should she lose Peter tomorrow...at least...at least she would've had his company for one more day.

A half hour would pass and the police would arrive to investigate the body in the river. The commotion of the gunshots woke everyone in the nearby neighborhood including Rachel and Ella…

…but that body would be all the police would find. The two souls who had made a commitment to be together, had long vanished into the night.

**one last chap**


	5. Two Months Later

**~EPILOGUE~ (Two Months in Hiding)**

Peter much preferred novels and literature to pass the time. But Olivia was constantly absorbed in the latest updates of the television news and the newspaper, taking in every possible update on the killings.

But the news never bore anything optimistic to find. No new leads…only new victims.

She sighed and turned off the depressing news stories on the television as Peter stepped out of the bathroom. For tonight, she wasn't going to let the newest killing of a William Bell and Walter Bishop test subject get to either of them.

"Feel better?" Olivia asked as he came and sat by her side on the bed…clothed in only the bath towel he showered in.

"Much better now," he said wrapping an arm around her. "I don't care if it leaves our tracks, I'm very tempted to file a complaint and tell the front desk how awful these cabins are. I've never seen so many silverfish running around in all my life."

Olivia held back a laugh and said "thank god it's our last night in here then."

"So," Peter asked curiously. "Where do we head to tomorrow, boss?"

"I don't care right now. I just want to get some sleep before the silverfish join us in bed."

"To hell with them." Peter's other arm grabbed Olivia around the waist as he pulled her into bed with him. "Those disgusting bugs can find another place to sleep tonight."

This new nighttime ritual between the two of them had only begun just a few weeks on the run.

Still it was a mystery how the two of them were able to breathe…how they were able to focus and succeed in getting themselves under the bed sheets as they absorbed each other's mouths. It was an endless lip lock with no desire to end…no desire to take in oxygen. Yet somehow they always did and there were no more towels or shirts or undergarments to cover them. The thin rugged bed sheets were doing the job just fine.

"What are you smirking at?" She said as she looked up into Peter's gorgeous eyes and saw the deadly smirk on his face.

"I was just thinking that…" Peter came down on her for a kiss. "…pretending to be your husband…" And another. "…beats being your 'brother' any day of the week." And another on the neck. For that one she let out a very amusing gasp of breath that made Peter laugh. It gave Olivia the chance to flip him onto his back.

"Well this time. Playing married couple actually makes more sense."

They kissed for minutes longer until Peter began to eye the lamp on the nightstand…and then he would eye Olivia again.

Olivia smiled in comic irritation. "Again, Peter?"

"Oh come on," Peter winked. "You know you want to."

"Peter." Her tone was set on serious. "We agreed that I would only use this…thing I have in an emergency. This isn't some toy for your amusement."

"Aw…but it's so cute the way your face scrunches up when you're trying to focus."

There was no way for Olivia to resist Peter's plea, like a child wanting to stay up or a few more minutes.

In a deep alluring voice she cupped Peter's face in her hand and said "okay. Just for this one time."

With absolute admiration, Peter kept his eyes on Olivia's face as she created that adorable scrunch. She was in deep concentration. Her eyes never turning away from the lamp on the nightstand.

They both sense how close she was. It had been only months and Olivia didn't have much experience or practice given her refusal to accept her ability.

None of it seemed to matter now. She had accepted two things that were important to her survival on the run as risky as they were to accept them…her power and Peter.

It was far from her strength to deal with both of them, but she had Peter to take in the things she would have trouble accepting. That was enough for her…for now.

Her mind willed to please Peter with this one simple act and with that power, the lamp went dark.

* * *

**_ENDY! ENDY! _**

**_Can you believe that I wrote an actual barely-case-related fluff piece? Well if you thought it was out of character...out of whack...or out of this world...then, I guess that makes me one of THOSE writers! LOL. I guess some of us can't help it. It kinda felt good to write something different though. Heck it felt kinda good to write anything at all._**

**_So I'm posting this as I run off for the day. Be a dear and fill my inbox with lotsa Review Alerts. They're my favorite emails to get. Heehee._**


End file.
